Episode 12
The Boar Bares Its Fangs, Zenitsu Sleeps (猪は牙を剥き 善逸は眠る, Inoshishi wa Kiba o Muki: Zen'itsu wa Nemuru) is the 12th episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis Inside the house, where the rooms spin each time the tsuzumi is played, Tanjiro gets separated from Zenitsu Agatsuma. Without Tanjiro by his side, Zenitsu is overcome by fear and despair as he takes Shoichi through the house. Meanwhile, Tanjiro meets the master of the house, the tsuzumi-playing demon, and an odd-looking man wearing a boar’s head mask. Plot Inosuke Hashibira, the boar-headed young man, launches reckless attacks against the tsuzumi demon, Kyogai, but can't compensate for his blood art. When he steps on Teruko after the room shifts and Tanjiro throws him back, Inosuke declares a human's never thrown him like that and attacks Tanjiro, laughing. He states he chipped his swords so they would shred flesh, instead of neatly slice it like Tanjiro's. However, the room spins and Inosuke falls out of it. The rooms shift at the sound of a tsuzumi drum, though the demon doesn't strike his, separating Tanjiro, Inosuke, and the demon. Tanjiro detects a scent that leads him and Teruko to a terrified human boy with a tsuzumi drum. Zenitsu is walking with Shoichi and screams fearfully when Shoichi breaks the silence to tell him he's acting so scared it's scaring him. The scream draws out a second demon that chases them. Zenitsu eventually faints. While asleep, he stands and uses his Thunder Form to kill the demon. He then wakes up with no memory of doing so and thinks Shoichi killed it. Inosuke comes across a third demon but effortlessly kills him with his self-made Beast Form. Kyogai wants to eat his marechi, a human with a rare bloodline who is worth more to a demon nutritionally, hoping to gain enough power to return to being one of the Twelve Moons. Kibutsuji had earlier decided he'd reached his limit and stripped him of his number. The boy Tanjiro and Teruko find turns out to be Kiyoshi, her kidnapped older brother. He embraces her and tells Tanjiro the three demons fought over who would eat him and one of Kyogai's drums was torn out in the skirmish. When Kiyoshi hit it, it moved him to another room and he's been switching rooms anytime he hears someone approach. Realizing Kyogai is coming, Tanjiro tells the siblings to keep switching rooms when someone approaches - he will track them by their scent. They switch rooms after he leaves it to attack Kyogai, who begins flipping the room and using an attack that leaves claw-like gouges on the floor. Tanjiro has learned each drum controls one function (the drum in his right shoulder flips the room to his right and so on), and is able to partially compensate, but can't get close enough with Kyogai's claw attack, some of his bones still broken. While he's scared, Tanjiro declares he'll never give up. Characters in Order of Appearance *Inosuke Hashibira *Kyogai *Tanjiro Kamado *Teruko *Kiyoshi *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Shoichi *Tongue Demon *Horned Demon *Muzan Kibutsuji (flashback) *Yushiro (flashback) *Nezuko Kamado (flashback) *Tamayo (flashback) *Sakonji Urokodaki (flashback) Anime Notes Gallery Kyogai drumming.png|Kyogai drumming. Kyogai drumming2.png Kiyoshi using Kyogai's drum.png Zenitsu cutting the demon tongue.png|Zenitsu cutting the demon tongue. Zenitsu taking stand for his technique.png|Zenitsu taking stand for his technique. Zenitsu using Thunderclap and Flash on Tongue Demon.png|Zenitsu using Thunderclap and Flash on Tongue Demon. Zenitsu beheading the Tongue Demon.png|Zenitsu beheading the Tongue Demon. Inosuke cutting the Horned Demon arms.png|Inosuke cutting the Horned Demon arms. Inosuke killing the Horned Demon.png|Inosuke killing the Horned Demon. Kyogai's Lower Moon Six eye.png|Kyogai's Lower Moon Six eye. Kyogai asking Muzan for another chance.png|Kyogai asking Muzan for another chance. Tanjiro trusting Kiyoshi and Teruko to keep themselves safe.png|Tanjiro trusting Kiyoshi and Teruko to keep themselves safe. Kyogai loosing his drum.png|Kyogai loosing his drum. Tamayo healing Tanjiro's injuries.png|Tamayo healing Tanjiro's injuries. Navigation ru:Эпизод 12 Category:Episodes Category:Drum House Arc